There is a wide variety of home, office, or factory furniture available and used that, for example, is capable of accepting/supporting equipment having an external energy transmission line.
Widely used articles of furniture that support a variety of objects or equipment such as, but not limited to, a radio having an electric power cord, a television having an antenna wire or fiber optic or wire cable, a telephone having a phone cord, a computer connected to an electrical cord, a network cable, etc. include a table, desk, a chest of drawers, and the like. Different designs of desks and tables are used, including ergonomically designed desks and tables that offer ergonomic support to computer users.
A majority of such desks and tables back close to a wall and are generally placed near an electrical outlet which powers the electrical equipment.
It is a common sight to see electrical cords hanging from computers, or other electrical equipment, over the back and/or side edges of desks, before they get plugged into electrical outlets in the walls. The hanging electrical cords prevent desks or tables from being in direct contact with the walls behind, thereby creating a gap between the desk and the wall. These electrical cords may get pinched between the desk and the wall thereby creating a safety hazard. It is also very common to have objects such as pens, pencils, and other stationary fall in the gaps behind the desks. These fallen objects are not easily accessible unless one moves the desk or makes other heroic efforts to retrieve them. These gaps can be unsafe, unsightly, and a waste of room space.
Office desks are known which have two or three holes in the desk top which accept electric power cords, such cords extending from the equipment to the nearest hole and then through the desk top to the floor, and underneath the desk's back panel to an electric outlet. Cords extending from the equipment can get pinched by the back panel of the desk thereby creating a potential hazard. Such desks must be spaced from the wall to create a gap between the ba ck panel and the wall for the plug. These desks thus do not solve the problems discussed above. One person is known to have drilled a large hole in the back panel over the electric outlet to eliminate the need for the gap.
There is thus a need for an article of furniture which can be placed arbitrarily against a wall without a gap, while accommodating the arbitrary placement on the article of furniture of equipment or apparatus whose external energy transmission lines can be connected to arbitrarily located wall electrical outlets.